cinta di ujung jalan
by zizy michelle
Summary: songfic dari lagunya Agnes Monica cinta di ujung jalan. kau akan menyadari seberapa berharganya seseorang bagimu sebelum kau kehilangan dia. sasunaru angst oneshot


Song fic dari lagunya Agnes monica – cinta di ujung jalan

Kemaren ada yang bilang, katanya aku kalo bikin fiction bahasanya terlalu formal. Ya kan aku bikinnya angst, jadi aku pengennya yang bener2 mmmh gitu loh...

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer : naruto punyanya sasuke...

**Setiap tetes air mataku, tlah kuberikan untuk kisahku.**

**Mengerti, tapi tak dimengerti.**

**Cintaku tlah diujung jalan...**

Mata sendu itu menatap keluar jendela, mengamati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh beriringan dengan air matanya. Iris mata yang biasanya biru cerah dan dapat membuat langitpun cemburu, kini kelabu, seolah mengikuti warna awan yang menggantung menutupi langit cerah musim gugur. Musim panas kini sudah berlalu, begitu juga tawa yang selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Musim gugur tahun ini, berbeda dengan musim gugur sebelumnya. Sebelumnya dia menyukai musim gugur, karena musim gugur delapan tahun lalu dia menemukan kebahagiaannya.

_**Flash back**_

Sosok pemuda berambut keemasan berdiri di tengah jalan setapak yang di penuhi daun-daun kering kecoklatan yang telah meninggalkan dahan tempat mereka tumbuh. Angin musim gugur menari melewati tubuhnya yang berbalut sweater hitam tebal rajutan ibunya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya saat dia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang dia kenal di Konoha high tempat mereka bersekolah saat ini. Meski sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan bangkun sma untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya.

"Sasukeee!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"hey, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini teme?"

"ada yang ingin ku katakan"

"kenapa tidak kau katakan di sekolah?"

"tidak bisa dobe"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sasuke menatap mata biru cerah milik Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang sontak membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

'manis'

"mmm, Sasuke?"

"hn"

Hembusan nafas Sasuke saat mengeluarkan 'kata' andalannya tersebut menyapu lembut pipi Naruto, yang menegaskan seberapa dekat wajah mereka saat ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menepis jarak yang sedari tadi memisahkan meraka, membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam ciuman yang lembut.

"Naruto, i love you."

Mata safir itu membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu, dia hanya mematung, otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa waktu.

'sasuke mencintaiku...'

Naruto memang sudah mencintai Sasuke semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di konoha High, tapi dia takut mengutarakannya hingga hanya memendam perasaannya itu dalam-dalam.

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, maaf ya membuang waktumu."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto, tapi tangan tan naruto menarik lengannya agar tidak pergi, Sasuke merasakan getaran yang aneh saat jari-jemari yang hangat itu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"apa...kau serius, kau hiks tidak main-main kan?"

Sasuke berhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar isakan naruto. Dia berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"kau hiks tidak mengatakan hiks itu untuk mem.. mempermainkan aku kan?"

"naruto.."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar tubuh mungil milik naruto itu. Memeluknya erat, seolah apa yang ada dalam pelukannya adalah barang paling berharga yang terbuat dari kaca yang sangat rapuh.

"tidak.. aku serius."

"i love you.. i love you,.."

"i love you too dobe."

_**End of flashback**_

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, menciptakan uap air yang beku di kaca jendela yang dingin. Air matanya mengalir saat mengingat kenangan itu. Dulu Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatinya, tapi, sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar isakan naruto yang memanggil namanya.

**Setiap kata dari bibirku, kadang tak sama dengan hatiku.**

**Tersenyum, dalam hati menangis.**

**Cintaku tlah diujung jalan.**

Terngiang jelas kejadian kemarin. Kemarin seharusnya adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketiga. Sasuke memutus untuk menikahinya ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan studi mereka di universitas, dan sasuke bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Malam itu seharusnya mereka melewatinya bersama, tertawa mengingat kejadian konyol selama mereka bersama. Tapi malam itu, sangat berbeda dari apa yang diharapkannya.

_**Flash back**_

Naruto sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur, saat sasuke sudah pergi kerja, dia mulai mempersiapkan kue untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 3. Naruto sudah membeli bahan-bahannya kemarin. Dia memanggang kue, menghiasnya dengan cantik menuliskan kata 'happy anniversary. I love you now and always.' Dia tersenyum melihat kue buatannya, dia sengaja membuatnya tidak terlalu manis dan menggunakan topping dark chocolate, karna Sasuke tidak suka manis. Kemudian dia memasak masakan kesukaan Sasuke untuk makan malam mereka.

Naruto mulai menata meja, dam menyiapkan semuanya. Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding dengan foto mereka berdua saat kelulusan sebagai gambar dasarnya. Jam setengah 7 malam. Sasuke akan pulang jam setengah 8.

'sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang'

Naruto bersiap-siap, memakai baju pemberian sang kekasih saat ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu, dan menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang. Dia menunggu di meja makan hingga pukul 8 malam, tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang.

'mungkin terjebak macet, atau masih ada pekerjaan di kantor.'

Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, dia duduk di sofa tempat mereka sering duduk bersama dan menonton tv. Naruto menunggu dan terus menunggu sasuke, dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger manis di sudut ruangan. Jam setengah 10.

'kenapa belum pulang?'

Naruto mendengar suara mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang depan, dia buru-buru menghampiri pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

"hey, kau sudah pulang."

"hn, "

'bau alkohol..'

"aku akan siapkan air panas untukmu mandi"

"..."

Sasuke melesat masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudia naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"air panasnya sudah siap"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sasuke, tapi ini kan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi dia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku sudah menyiapkan..."

"aku sudah makan"

Naruto menelan kecewa, karena dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan sasuke. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum.

"ah baiklah, kau mau kopi?"

"hn."

Naruto berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur. Membuatkan kopi, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"sasuke?"

"hn?"

"kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Naruto berusaha mengingatkan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"sasuke, hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita"

"lalu?"

"tapi..."

"naruto, aku lelah."

"tapi..."

**Aku sangat mengenalmu, aku juga cintaimu.**

**Tapi kau tak pernah ada pengertian.**

**Ku senang, ku sedih, kau tak mau tau.**

_**Still flash back**_

Ring...ring...

Naruto neranjak dari sofa untuk mengangkat telepone, sambil berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"halo"

"oh, hey sasuke, ini sakura, aku hanya ingin bilang jam tanganmu tertingal di kamarku."

"sakura?"

"oh, ini bukan sasuke, maaf. Aku yakin aku menekan nomor yang benar."

"ak.."

Sasuke merebut gagang telepon dari naruto dan membantingnya ke tempatnya.

"sakura menelpon, katanya jam tanganmu tertinggal di kamarnya"

"oh."

"sasuke, siapa dia? Kenapa jam tanganmu bisa ada di kamarnya?"

"bukan urusanmu"

Sasuke mengabaikan naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"tentu saja ini urusanku, sasuke!"

Sasuke masih mengabaikan Naruto dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar tidak menghiraukan naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang mencoba mencari penjelasan.

"sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke berbalik tiba-tiba membuat naruto menghantam dadanya.

"apa maumu?"

"siapa dia?!"

"sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"tentu saja itu urusanku!"

Plak

Naruto tersungkur ke atas lantai, dia memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Air mata mengalir deras dari dua iris safir itu.

"sa..suke"

Sasuke berjongkok dan menarik rambut pirang milik naruto.

"aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya kedalam kamar.

"aw. Sasuke lepaskan, sakit"

Naruto meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari rambutnya yang terasa perih. Air mata terus mengalir ke pipinya, tapi Sasuke menghiraukannya. Dia melempar tubuh naruto ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Melepaskan pakaian Naruto dengan paksa, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus meronta sedari tadi.

"sasuke hentikan, aku mohon"

"... "

Isakan Naruto semankin kencang saat sasuke memasukinya dengan paksa tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"sasuke hentikan. Sakit. AAAhhh"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan isakan Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari atau tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari lubang Naruto karna penetrasi yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke membenamkan dirinya seluruhnya di dalam naruto dan mengeluarkan semennya. Dia mengeluarkan dirinya dari Naruto dan bergegas menuju kamar tamu. Meninggalkan naruto yang terisak dan berdarah.

"sasuke..."

_**End of flash back**_

**Aku sangat mengenalmu.**

**Dulu kau tak begitu.**

**Kau bintang di hatiku, jadilah yang ku mau.**

**Ku senang, ku sedih, kau ada dengan ku.**

"sasuke."

Tadi malam, Sasuke tidur di kamar tamu, Pagi ini pun, Naruto belum melihat sasuke, karna Sasuke berangkat ke kantor pagi sekali. Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa segalanya berubah, dulu mereka bahagia berdua. Sejak kapan sasuke berubah. Naruto mencoba mengingat kejdian saat mereka bersama, mencoba mengingat kapan sasuke mulai berubah.

'ah, saat dia mulai bekerja'

Naruto mulai menyadari sifat Sasuke berubah saat dia mulai mengambila alih perusahaan ayahnya. Sasuke seperti mulai menjauh, tapi Naruto kira itu karna pekerjaannya.

'bodoh, aku memang bodoh'

**Ku mengerti kau apa adanya**

**Begitu pun ku mau darimu.**

**Kau tau, rasanya diabaikan**

**Cintaku tlah di ujung jalan**

'Mungkin dia menyesal menikahiku, mungkin dia menginginkan keturunan, karna itu dia bersama perempuan itu. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke, karna itu aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa lagi terus seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kau dengan dia. Aku harap kau mengerti keputusanku, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu.'

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyalakn air hangat untuk memenuhi bathtub. Dia kembali ke kamar mereka, menuliskan surat terakhirnya untuk sasuke. Dia mengambil sebuah cutter dari meja kerja sasuke dan membawanya kekamar mandi. Memasuki bathtub, tidak peduli pakainnya basah kuyup dengan air hangat. Dia mematikan keran air panas dan bersandar pada sisi bathtube. Dulu mereka sering mandi bersama, berendam dalam bathtub bersama-sama.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Naruto. Dia memandang cutter yang ada di tangannya. Menghela nafas dan mendekatkan ujung tajam itu ke tangannya tepat di urat nadinya, memberikan tekannan yang cukup untuk memutuskan urat nadinya, dan menggesekan ujung cutter itu hingga tercipta luka gores dalam yang menganga di lengan kirinya. Dia menjatuhkan cutter itu kelantai, menikmati aliran darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit, tapi rasa sakit ini, mampu sedikit menepis rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di dalam.

'jika aku mati, apakah kau masih akan tetap mengabaikanku sasuke?'

Pertanyaan yang sekilas muncul di pikirannya itu membuat nafasnya sesak. Air dalam bathtub sudah memerah karna darahnya, Naruto mulai merasa pusing karna kekurangan darah, dia merasakan pengelihatannya mulai memudar hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk mejanya. Dia menghela mendengus keras, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya yang nyaman. Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus ke pekerjaannya saat ini. Pikirannya terus melayang kk kejadian tadi malam, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu pada Naruto? Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Dia merasa tidak tenang.

'aku harus pulang'

Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya, berlari menuju prkiran dan memacu mobilnya dengan kencang menuju rumah mereka.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah mereka yang terlihat sepi.

"naruto"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencari suaminya, tapi tidak menemukannya. Dia melihat meja yang tersusun rapi dan makanan kesukaannya tersaji di atas meja. Makanannya sudah agak basi, mungkin dari semalam, tapi naruto tidak pernah membiarkan makanan basi di atas meja, dia selalu membereskannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minum, dan menemukan kue ulang tahun penikahan mereka yang di buat kemarin. Hatinya mencelos melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kue itu.

'happy anniversary,i love you now and always.'

'naruto'

Sasuke berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka, membuka pintu ada siapapun. Tempat tidur mereka berantakan, dan terdpat bercak darah di atas sprei.

'semalam... dia...'

sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melemas mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam, kakinya menyerah untuk menopang berat badannya, dia terjatuh, mengandalkan kedua lututnya untuk menopangnya, air mata deras mengalir dari mata sekelam malam jatuh melewati pipi bak porselen.

'ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan?'

Sasuke melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan suaminya. Tapi Naruto tidak ada di kamar mereka. Pandangannya terarah ke setiap sudut ruangan sampai dia menemukan sebuah surat di atas meja kerjanya. Membuka kertas berwarna putih bersih itu dan membaca isi tulisannya.

"i loved you, i still do"

Air matanya mengalir deras, hatinya dijejali rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

'naruto'

Sasuke membuka lemari mereka, mendapati baju-baju naruto masih lengkap tertata rapi disana. Rasa lega memenuhi hatinya, dia tidak pergi, dia tidak meninggalkannya. Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dia mematung tepat di depan pintu saat dia mencium bau amis darah dari balik pintu.

"tidak.."

Tangannya bergetar memegang handle pintu, takut jika dia membuka pintu itu, dia akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat selama hidupnya. Dia membuka pintu berwarna putih terang itu.

"naruto!"

Sasuke berlari kearah naruto yang tergeletak di dalam Bathtub dan dikelilingi air yang memerah karna darahnya sendiri. Wajah naruto yang biasanya tan dan terlihat sehat, kini pucat pasi, seperti kehilangan kehidupan didalamnya. Panik melanda Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, tidak.

"tidak, naruto! Bangun, dobe!"

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia harus memberikan pertolongan pertama, dia menekan sisi leher naruto, mencari detak jantung yang masih tersisa, air mata terus mengalir dari mata sekelam malam itu. Dia bersyukur kepada tuhan apapun yang ada di atas sana saat dia menemukan detak jantung milik Naruto meski sangat lemah.

"syukurlah, Naruto, bertahanlah, aku mohon"

Sasuke mengambil handuk di dekatnya, membalut pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menghentikan pendarahan, mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari dalam bathtube dan menggendongnya menuju kamar, membalutkan selimut ke tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rumah Sakit:

"aku butuh dokter!"

Suster dirumah sakit langsung membawa naruto ke ruang gawat darurat dan meminta sasuke untuk menunggu diluar.

Sasuke mengambil telpon genggamnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Nada tunggu berdering empat kali sebelum suara diseberang terdengar.

"halo"

" iruka-sensei,"

"ada apa sasuke?"

"naruto..."

"ada apa?" nada panik sangat kental terdengar dari suara iruka-sensei, ayah angkat naruto yang menjadi guru mereka di Konoha High.

"rumah sakit"

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa melainkan Iruka yang berteriak panik memanggil Kakashi untuk segera kerumah sakit. Iruka bahkan lupa memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka.

Sasuke duduk di lorong rumah sakit, menunggu Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi.

'maaf, maaf, maaf... aku mohon bertahanlah, aku mohon'

Air mata masih membasahi pipi porselen itu, Sasuke terus berdoa agar Naruto bisa diselamatkan, bayangan tubuh naruto yang bermandikan darah berwarna merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang memucat, detak jantungnya yang melemah, melelehkan air mata Sasuke lebih deras lagi.

"Sasuke!"

Suara panik Iruka membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"ini salahku, ini salahku..."

Iruka yang melihat air mata deras mengalir dari mata sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah menunjukan emosi segera merengkuh tubuh Sasuke.

"bukan, bukan salahmu"

"kau tidak mengerti, dia mencoba bunuh diri, dan itu salahku!"

"APA? Apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Kakashi segera memeluk tubuh Iruka mencoba menenangkannya sebelum dia histeris.

"iruka, tenanglah"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! Dia...dia... Naruto ada di dalam sana karna mencoba bunuh diri dan kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya! Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang.."

Kakashi membenamkan wajah Iruka didadanya, merasakan Iruka terisak, dia sendiri tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan penjelasan setelah ini. Kakashi merasakan tubuh Iruka melemas, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Kakashi membawa Iruka ke salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit sebelum kembali ke ruang tunggu ICU dan duduk di samping Sasuke

"Jelaskan!"

"kami bertengkar semalam, aku melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami"

"hanya itu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tenang, namun dalam hati dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Sasuke seketika itu juga.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"sakura menelpon, dan dia yang mengangkat,"

"siapa sakura?"

"..."

"SASUKE!" Kakashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"ini keinginan orang tuaku Kakashi-sensei"

"dan kau juga menginginkannya?"

"..."

'apa aku menginginkannya?'

"jika kau menginginkannya, tanda tangani surat cerai, besok aku akan ke rumahmu mengambil barang-barang Naruto"

"TIDAK! aku mohon, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku mohon"

Kakashi melihat penyesalan meluap dari mata Hiatam yang biasanya begitu dingin dan pasti kemana akan melangkah. Sasuke tidak pernah memohon kepada siapapun.

"berharaplah Tuhan tidak mengambilnya sebelum aku mengambilnya."

"aku tahu"

"kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa berharga seseorang sebelum kau kehilangannya."

Tiba –tiba ruang pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter berambut pirang yang diikat dua keluar dari ruang operasi.

"tsunade-sama"

"Kakashi, aku butuh penjelasan mengenai alasan kondisinya saat ini." Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"bagaimana kondisinya saat ini" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"dia kehilangan banyak darah, para dokter sudah mentransfusikan darah dan menstabilkan tekanan darahnya, tapi.."

"tapi?"

"kekurangan banyak darah menyebabkan tidak ada pasokan oksigen ke otaknya dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"jadi..."

"brain-dead, dia dalam kondisi koma, dan kita tidak tau kapan dia akan bangun."

Hati Sasuke terasa tercabik mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

'naruto'

"apa sudah boleh di temui?"

"kau harus menunggu sampai dia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

"..."

"Kakashi, ikut denganku"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto, kamar rumah sakit yang semuanya berwarna putih. Tidak cocok sama sekali dengan Naruto yang penuh warna. Sasuke menatap nanar sosok Naruto diatas tempat tidur yang berwarna putih. Kaki sampai ke pinggangnya tertutup selimut biru, punggung tangan kirinya tertusuk jarum infus, sedangkan yang kanan tertusuk jarum yang terhubung dengan kantung darah. Kulitnya masih terlihat pucat, meski tak sepucat saat sasuke pertama menemukannya karna dokter sudah mengganti sebagian darahnya yang hilang. Mata biru nya yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta kini tertutup dan tak tahu kapan akan terbuka kembali. Alat pernafasan terpasang menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuh mungilnya tertusuk oleh kabel-kabel yang menyokong hidupnya.

Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto pelan, tangan yang satunya membelai lengan kiri Naruto yang terbalut perban. Dia mencium kening Naruto, mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali, air mata yang terus mengaliri wajahnya menetes membasahi keing Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"maaf...maaf...maaf... maafkan aku, aku mohon bangunlah, aku mohon"

"seorang Uchiha meminta maaf berulang kali dan memohon, aku kira aku tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk melihat ini."

Kakashi bersandar di dinding di dekat pintu, melihat pemandangan yang memilukan di depan matanya ini.

"aku akan bersjud kepada siapapun asalkan itu dapat membangunkannya"

"bagaimana dengan keinginan orang tuamu?"

"persetan!"

"pulanglah, ganti bajumu, kau basah kuyup."

"tidak."

"pulanglah dan bawakan beberapa barang pribadi milik Naruto, mengingat dia akan berada disini cukup lama, sebaiknya kau merubah tempat ini seperti di rumah, itu akan akan menjaganya disini."

Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan bergegas pulang untuk mengambil keperluan Naruto dan keperluannya, karna dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto lagi. Sasuke memasuki dapur, membersihkan makan malam dimeja yang terlewatkan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin membuang makanan itu, karna dia tahu, Naruto pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk menyiapkannya. Sasuke mengambil kue yang dibuat oleh naruto dari dalam lemari pendingin. Hatinya sakit melihat kue yang special disiapkan untuk hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke memotong kue tersebut dan memakan satu potongan kue itu. Tidak terlalu manis, seperti yang sasuke suka. Naruto selalu tahu apa yang dia suka dan tidak. Sasuke tersenyum kecut menanggapi kenyataan ini. Setelah selesai memakan potongan kuenya,Sasuke menaruh kue itu kedalam sebuah kotak, memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, karna tidak akan ada yang memakannya dirumah.

Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan, melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka. Setelah sampai dikamar, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka. Bau amis langsung menyeruak saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ingatannya langsung mengacu pada gambaran saat dia menemukan Naruto, bagaimana jika dia terlambat menemukannya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memutuskan untuk pulang? Pasti Naruto sudah.. Sasuke menepis semua pikirannya, bergegas menuju bathtub dan membuka sumbatnya. Mengamati air yang bercampur darah itu masuk kedalam lubang kecil di dasar bathtub. Sasuke mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan bercak darah di sekitar bathtub, sebelum dia menyalakan shower dan mandi.

Sasuke sedang menuju pintu depan untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit saat telpon genggamnya berdering.

"halo"

"Sasuke, Naruto bangun."

Sasuke tidak berfikir apa-apa lagi, dia langsung memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin kerumah sakit. Saat dia sampai ke kamar Naruto dia menjatuhkan tas bawaannya ke lantai dan langsung berlari mendekati naruto. Tidak menghiraukan Kakashi dan Iruka yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Naruto"

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil, namun Sasuke tidak melihat senyuman itu sampai ke mata safir itu. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Naruto tidak menunjukan senyum tulus yang biasanya selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya itu. Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalanginya menatap wajah orang yang sangat di cintainya. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi naruto, menfokuskan mata mereka pada satu sama lain.

"maaf, maaf... maafkan aku, maaf..."

Air mata menetes dari mata kelam milik Sasuke jatuh membasahi wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang lemah, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir tak terhenti.

"Sasuke, maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kau mau, maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu..."

"sst, kau lebih dari sekedar apa yang aku inginkan, kau adalah segalanya, kau adalah segalanya yang aku butuhkan. Jangan, jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon"

"kau menhabiskan jatah bicaramu selama sebulan" Naruto berkata disusul tawa kecil.

"i love you."

"sasuke, no matter what happen, i will always love you."

"i love you so much."

"kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir, jika aku mati, apa kau akan peduli? Aku senang kau peduli"

"jangan bodoh!"

"teme.."

"dobe..."

"kalau aku mati, kau harus tetap hidup ya"

"tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, kau tidak boleh pergi"

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto bertemu dengan kedua sisi wajah Sasuke, memaksanya untuk memandang ke dua bola mata langit cerah itu.

"sasuke, i love you, i always do"

Beep...beep... beeeeeep...

Garis turun naik di monitor yang terhubung kepada detak jantung Naruto menjadi garis lurus. Iruka yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan di depan matanya ini langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Naru, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ayo bangun! Kau tidak boleh pergi. Banguuun!"

Sasuke berteriak histeris memanggil Naruto untuk kembali, tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak akan pernah.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

selesai...

ps :jangan bunuh saya...!


End file.
